


Disturbing the Peace

by ChickenFrappe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Late at Night, M/M, Night shift - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Strangers, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Donghyuck is good at being curious.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Disturbing the Peace

The store wasn’t as packed compared to earlier in the day. It was nearly half past one in the morning, not a single soul inside the storeto disrupt him of his peace. Peace that hasn’t been allowed in his life until he decided to switch with Chaeyoung and take the night shift.

He figured it’d be filled with spooky noises and late night customers with the worst attitude of them all, but it was honestly peaceful.

This wasn’t how Donghyuckimagined the most peaceful night of his life, working in a 24 hour Walmart as a part time job in skinny jeans and the trademark blue vest.

He rested his elbow against his counter, because fuck he was lucky. If anyone came they’d most likely come in through the food section, which was closer to the self check out aisle. Most of the rare night time customers that entered had enough common decency to actually scan their own 10 dollar groceries, rather than bother Donghyuck.

There were five employees out at this time, the manager at the self check out, Taeyong. If the machines fucked up, or if a customer has a problem, he’d be the one to help them. Taeil worked the second register open. There were only two this late. Johnny and Yuta were somewhere around the store stocking shelves or taking in the last delivery of the night.

Donghyuck seen two customers come in about ten minutes ago, they were the epitome of opposites attract.

One freakishly tall, at least Johnny’s height while he other was short. He held a sort of serious expression while the taller had a goofy smile.

He could only make assumptions, he doesn’t know them, he’s never seen them. Their size difference was something to gawk at, someone so short with someone so tall must be scary. Donghyuck found himself thinking; what if they argue and he hits him, then what?

He falls into an internal argument with himself about short and tall people. The man looks to be a gentle giant who means no harm, but at the same time it’s the cute ones who seem to be the most destructive.

And the short boys, God the short boys are something to fear. They can be dangerous, ruthless even. Something to fear, someone who can tear a city apart in under 15 minutes with a coffee break somewhere in the middle.

As an average height person, Donghyuck can vouch for the times he’s been _crazy_, but held himself back to remain sane and out of prison.

Like when Yuta hit him, he had the option of snapping his neck when he turned around, but instead he offered back a playful punch with a cute laugh.

He could’ve left the back of the store in handcuffs and blood, but he decided against it.

In his tangent of thinking about people he hasn’t seen in over 15 minutes now, he feels his bladder callingfor release.

It wasn’t bad, but he’d like to let it out before it got worse.

“Im heading to the bathroom.” He said to Taeil who had just opened his airpods case to put one in his ear. He nods his head and Donghyuck heads off to the bathroom near the back of the store.

He still hasn’t seen the couple. He’s convinced their traveling now, and shopping late at night to stock up on a few groceries for the road or something.

Donghyuck is good at being _curious_.

-

He pushes open the heavybathroom door, and steps inside. He gently closes it and turns to step fully into the bathroom. 

“Oh _fuck_, Xu.” It’s light and wanton, desperate moans fill the bathroom along with skin slapping to echo and mix in with the voice. He peeks past the stall at the end, looking at the couple he had assumed was just innocently traveling and looking for Pringle’s and energy drinks to stay up at night.

The smaller boy was against the sink, small enough to be balanced on the side of the sink and fucked thoroughly, roughly without stopping.

Fuck, he was really giving it to him in a Walmart bathroom.

“I know you’re there.”

_Shit_.

That’s the first word that enters his mind. He’s fucked, he’s going to get his ass beat by this 6 foot monster with his dick out.

“Come here.” He turns his head to look at Donghyuck, beckoning him to come closer with the hand that wasn’t used to hold the smaller boy down.

Donghyuck is too afraid to walk away from the whole situation, so he comes closer. He takes hesitant steps until he reaches the two. A blush is covering more than his cheeks.His ears and neck are red from embarrassment and arousal.

“Please Xuxi.” He whines out, a hand reaching out to grab the taller- Xuxi by the hem of his shirt and pulling with need. He starts to squirm, but he holds him still to pound into him. It’s wet and dirty, Donghyuck wonders if they just carry a bottle of lube everywhere.

“You think I should let him come?” He asks, looking at Donghyuck for his executive decision. He’s lost for words, stuck in place at the hottest sight he’s ever seen.

The smaller arches his back deep enough for the small space thesink allows. Xuxi doesn’t miss a the way his face contorted in almost panic, but want. The boy is grabbing his arm now, digging his nails in the tan skin. He’s close, and he desperately needs to come. Xuxi seems to fuck him harder and drawing out longer moans. Donghyuck reaches out experimentally, running his thumb over the hard pierced nipple, pink and pretty against his chest. 

The metal bar going through each contrasts his skin so beautifully, like fine art.

Donghyuck nods his head. He loves the way the boy squirms under his finger tips, loves how his breath hitches at the touch of his cold hand against his skin.

“Yeah.” He mutters softly. As ifhe were holding it, the boy lets out a satisfied groan, making a mess of his stomach and chest. Xuxi puts him back on his feet so he doesn’t break his back against the sink. Though he’s sure his back is well broken in after the abuse he just received.

His legs wobbled like a baby giraffe as he held himself up with on the sink. His arms were weak and his hair that was sobnicely parted when he entered the store, was absolutely fucked up. It was disheveled and if he fixed it, he’d probably still be able to tell what went on past these blue doors.

He doesn’t expect Xuxi to drop to his knees. Donghyuck freezes when he opens his pants, doesn’t even have the right mindset to register his dick being freed from the tight confines of his jeans.

Xuxi opens his mouth, pink tongue coming out to draw a thick line up his cock, before wrapping his lips around the head and giving it a good, needy suck. He tangled his fingers in the dark brown hair, pulling gently at the strands as he got his dick sucked my a complete stranger.

“His mouth is good, hm?” the smaller boy came beside him to nip at his neck.” His mouth feels so nice wrapped around you, doesn’t it?” He asks in a teasing voice. Xuxi takes him all the way with a hand gripping his balls and fondling them in his large hands. The smaller kisses his jawlineand massages the back of his boyfriends neck. He’s coaxing him to take Donghyuck deeper. Xuxi _feels_ up his thighs and tugs the jeans lower until they sit at his knees.

The hand that was fondling him, now coated with spit, worked it’s way further between his legs and dipped between his cheeks. Donghyuck’s breath hitches in his throat as his finger slipped its way inside him.

It was just a finger, but it was a long finger. He’s fingered himself open before countless times, but they never reached that far. They never touched the promised land.

“Ah-God.” He bucks up into his mouth with need. Just as a coil sprung in his stomach, the boy panics, mouth ajar and dripping with spit and moans.

Here’s the problem; Donghyuck was a sad virgin. Embarrassing himself in front a completely hot couple in a Walmart bathroom was the last thing he wanted.

But it happened, the feeling of his warm mouth around him was unreal. Up until now he could only imagine with his hand. He felt a stream of piss flow from his cock.At first he thought he was coming, but at the realization that this feeling of satisfaction was akin to emptying his bladder, he realized...

He was emptying his _bladder_.

“_Fuck_, I’m so sorry.” He hurried to apologize, but his boyfriend reassured him with a hand on his ass, and the other on Xuxi’s head.

“He likes it, babe, don’t worry. He’s a needy little slut.” He muses.

Xuxi pulls his head back, letting his limp dick fall against his thigh with little life left in it.

Before he can explain himself and save himself from looking like such an inexperienced virgin, the smaller cuts him off.

“Call me Ten, and this Xuxi.” He pulls the pen clipped to Donghyuck’s name tag .

“We’d love it if you call us some time,” he took a peek at the name written in dark blue letters against the yellow card.” Donghyuck.” Ten grabs his harm and writes on his skin a series of numbers. He’s ticklish, but his skin is so hot and his mind is so foggy, he doesn’t dare budge.

They turn to walk away, Xuxi’s hand coiling around Ten’s waist. 

Donghyuck panics.

“W-wait!” He starts, voice echoing in the bathroom, he blushes when they turn back, given their full attention with looks of concern washing over their faces.

“Y-you didn’t finish.” He cursed at himself for stuttering. He was so hot, everything only seemed to make his skin blazing to the touch, even the cool air of the bathroom ignited him.

Xuxi let his hand fall from Ten’s waist, but the smaller seemed intrigued by Donghyuck, his innocence was something mouth watering to him.

Xuxi opening his pants and unsheathed what can only be described as a monster. Something venomous but good enough to bring him into a high. His cock is still hard, standing proud against his stomach as if it were an invitation.

And an _invitation_ it was. 

“Come take care of it, babe.”


End file.
